<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life At Xavier's Mansion by xsticknoodlesx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120035">Life At Xavier's Mansion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx'>xsticknoodlesx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Divorce Fix-It (X-Men), Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes, Post Beach Divorce, Post X-Men: First Class, Post-Cuba, Pre-Cuba, Rewrite, Romance, Team as Family, X-Men: First Class (2011), quotes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After bonding and becoming close to each other, the events on the Cuban beach tear the first class apart. Erik leaves, not even trusting Charles and Hank to treat the gunshot wound that he sustained when taking a bullet for the telepath. Raven leaves with him. Alex and Sean are in the draft. Charles' dreams are torn apart. Then almost a year later Erik shows up again, willing to do things Charles' way if it helps to protect mutants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Sean Cassidy/Alex Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We promise each other it's til the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b> PLEASE READ </b><br/>This is a rewrite of my fanfiction by the same name which was on Hiatus for almost a year. Now that I want to return to it and finish it, I realise that I do not like how I wrote it anymore. So I am rewriting it and then continuing it. This basically follows the same plot as the original one including but not limited to everyone bonding, Erik being shot, Charles being afraid to open the school and Sean and Alex being in the draft.</p><p>Yes, I know Dark Phoenix is already out and this is nine years too late but I still love First Class. This is a sort of "Fix-It Fic" since I don't want to accept the events that followed X-Men: First class. It'll mostly focus on the emotional journey and not as much on fighting or anything like that. Parts of this series will take place before the events on Cuba and parts of it after. It is not completely canon compliant obviously.</p><p>I don't own any of the characters or the movies they are from.</p><p>Enjoy ^^</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mornings at Westchester mansion were always calm and quiet. Even on their first morning, they already fell into this routine</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from "White Houses" by Vanessa Carlton.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mornings at Westchester mansion were always calm and quiet. Charles usually prepared breakfast with Hank while Raven impatiently waited for the coffee machine. Moira would sit at the table, reading the paper or some files. And Erik would sit at the counter, watching Charles every move. Later on, Alex and Sean would eventually make their way downstairs. Even on their first morning, they already fell into this routine. This particular morning was no different. </p><p>“This house is giant, Charles. I can only imagine how many times we will get lost here.” Erik joked. </p><p>“You got lost at the CIA base looking for the gym, Erik. You will definitely get lost here.” Charles chuckled to himself, stirring the scrambled eggs he was making.</p><p>“And you got lost looking for the kitchen, so don’t you even think of mocking me.” </p><p>“I am not mocking you.” Charles chuckled softly.</p><p>“He says mockingly.”</p><p>“It’s good to be back home.”</p><p>“How much time do we have to train?”</p><p>“Not long, maybe a week or two. But it’ll be enough time.”</p><p>“How can you be so sure?” Erik stood up, walking up to Charles and looking over his shoulder. “How would you know?”</p><p>“It has to be.” Charles shrugged a shoulder. “What other choice is there than to make it work. Alex needs to control his powers, Sean needs to better use his, you need to find another way to ignite your powers other than anger.”</p><p>“Anger has always been sufficient.”</p><p>“But that way you will never unlock your true potential.” Charles said gently, smiling up at his friend. “I know you have it within you to do whatever you set your mind to. If we find another way to ignite your powers you might even be able to pull Shaw’s submarine right from the ocean.”</p><p>Erik shook his head. “I have tried it before and it did not work.”</p><p>“We will find a way.” Charles promised. “Will you be so kind as to fetch Sean and Alex? The food is almost done.”</p><p>Erik nodded and made his way upstairs, calling out to Sean and Alex. When he found them they were in one of the unused rooms, Sean sitting on the windowsill and Alex standing next to him. They were looking out the window, pointing out how giant the estate was. </p><p>“Breakfast’s ready.” </p><p>At the sudden noise, Sean startled and Alex quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him off the windowsill so he wouldn’t fall. Both of them looked at each other before they began laughing.</p><p>“Careful there, Sean. Your powers are not yet trained enough that they would allow you to fly with your sonic scream.” Erik chuckled. </p><p>“If you wouldn’t sneak up on us, maybe we wouldn’t get so startled.” Alex joked.</p><p>“I’m sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing, sitting in an open window on the second floor but the food is ready.” Erik smirked. “I can think of better date ideas than risking falling to my death.”</p><p>“Not a date.” Alex ground out. “Go away.”</p><p>Sean laughed a little. “No hard feelings. We’ll be down in a minute.”</p><p>---</p><p>Charles looked up from his plate as Sean and Alex finally came into the kitchen. Erik raised an eyebrow in question and Raven chuckled a bit.</p><p>“Why are you so late?” Charles asked.</p><p>“Did you two get lost?” Erik smirked. </p><p>“Or were you busy?” Raven wriggled her eyebrows.</p><p>Alex groaned in annoyance. “I regret playing truth or dare with all of you in the CIA base. You are horrible.”</p><p>“What happened while we were gone?” Charles inquired.</p><p>“Don’t you dare.” Sean narrowed his eyes at the woman at the table.</p><p>Raven laughed a little. “I’m not the one that dared you to do it. Angel dared you.”</p><p>“You could have just said no.” Hank shrugged as he munched away on a piece of toast. “But you went along with it.”</p><p>“Wait, seriously, what happened?” Erik seemed intrigued now.</p><p>“Can’t tell you.” Raven shrugged. “That stays among friends. I don’t want them to tell you what I was dared to do either.”</p><p>“Does it have anything to do with the broken pool table by any chance?” </p><p>“No, Erik, it doesn’t.”</p><p>“Just sit down and get yourself something to eat.” Charles pulled back a chair. “Come on, so we can all enjoy breakfast.”</p><p>Sean and Alex sat down and began to eat, as well. Raven kept quietly talking to Hank much to Charles’ interest but he wouldn’t ever think of looking inside their heads to see what they were conversing about. Erik quietly ate his food, unsure of how to engage with his new housemates. He had been alone for so long that he didn’t even know what he would possible talk about. Thankfully, Alex broke the more or less silence when he spoke up.</p><p>“So when will we start to train?”</p><p>“In the afternoon.” Charles said softly. “You can all get settled in first, alright? We’ll meet for lunch at around 12pm and then we can start afterwards.”</p><p>“Yes, more than alright.” Alex nodded. “I took the second room to the left by the way. Is that alright?”</p><p>“It’s not even the biggest room. I thought you two went up there to claim the biggest rooms.” Hank chuckled a bit. “Or did you get lost and decided to just settle for that one?”</p><p>“No, Sean got the bigger room.” Alex nodded at the ginger next to him.</p><p>“How sweet of you.” Raven teased and Alex rolled his eyes.</p><p>“We actually played rock, paper, scissor for the room.” Sean grinned. “I won.”</p><p>Raven chuckled at that. “We can tell, Sean.”</p><p>Once they were done eating, Hank offered to do the dishes and Alex volunteered to help him. Everyone else went off to do their own things. Raven pulled Sean to the side to spend time with him while Charles and Erik went upstairs to go play chess.</p><p>“Why do they always play chess?” Sean mused as he sat down on Raven’s bed, looking up at her.</p><p>“It’s probably an excuse to spend time alone.”</p><p>“I really don’t want to think about any of my friends doing what you probably mean by alone time.”</p><p>“Not even about Alex?”</p><p>In true Sean fashion, the boy flushed in an instant, all the way down his neck before he vehemently shook his head. Raven chuckled. It was reminiscent of how he had been so embarrassed when he had been dared to kiss Alex when they were all hanging out at the CIA base.</p><p>“Oh, that tells me everything I need to know.” She sat down next to him. “Did that kiss at the CIA base leave you wanting more?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“I’m not Charles but even I can tell when people are lying to me.” She said in amusement. “So you’re into guys?”</p><p>“I mean- not just guys. I have always been into girls just as much.”</p><p>“I think that’d make you bisexual, then. Are you into Alex?”</p><p>Sean heaved a sigh. “I guess, I am. I mean, it’s been some time since I last dated anyone and he’s just so much fun and really seems to be interested in me as a person. I’ve never had anyone that was that interested in me as a person. And he’s so much fun.”</p><p>Raven nodded along as Sean rambled on about how much he liked Alex before she finally decided to speak up. “Talk to him, then.”</p><p>“I am shit at talking about my feelings.”</p><p>“You said you had a lot of brothers and sisters. Didn’t you ever talk to them about a crush or something? Didn’t they give you advice.”</p><p>Sean began to laugh at that, a dry and almost ingenuine laughter. “I was the middle child of seven. I had three brothers and three sisters; no one talked to me much. My two oldest brothers were constantly with one another and the sister that was older than me prefered to spend time with her friends. My two younger sisters were twins so they were very close and my youngest brother was only three when I left to go with you guys.”</p><p>Raven thought for a few seconds before she smiled softly. “Well, now you have us. You can talk to me or Hank. I’m sure Charles and Erik would be willing to listen to you, too. But I doubt Erik would give good advice and Charles would probably be pretty patronising. I am a good choice of a conversation partner, though.”</p><p>“I mean it’s not solely about Alex, you know? It’s about not repeating all of the mistakes I made in other relationships. I was always so enthusiastic, straight forward and probably also pretty clingy. No one stuck around for more than a few months. And if I get with Alex and I screw it up, I’ll lose him as a friend.”</p><p>“Want to tell me about what exactly worries you?”</p><p>“Sure. Here goes nothing, I guess.”</p><p>---</p><p>“Checkmate.” Charles smirked up at Erik, kicking his king over with his pawn. “And I swear I didn’t read your mind.”</p><p>“I know. I can tell when you are inside my head.” Erik sad off-handedly. “Rematch?”</p><p>“Of course.” Charles nodded and leaned forward to put the pawns up again. “Erik, I wanted to talk to you about your plans regarding Shaw.”</p><p>Erik looked up, raising an eyebrow. “Why? We will fight him and kill him.”</p><p>“Maybe we shouldn’t.”</p><p>Without another word, Erik stood up. “You don’t understand why I need to do this, Charles. You could never understand what he took from me and what he did to me.”</p><p>“I can’t but I can see how much it pains you. But Erik, killing him isn’t the solution. He should be held accountable for his actions.” Charles stood and walked over to Erik. “That can’t happen if we kill him.”</p><p>“No prison in the world could hold Shaw. If we don’t kill him, this will all repeat itself over and over again until the day we can’t stop him.” Erik hissed. “And the humans can’t figure out that he is behind this or maybe they don’t want to with how hellbent on war they always were. </p><p>“Now you’re doing them wrong. Not all humans are like that Erik. There are wonderful and caring people out there.” Charles said sternly. “Moira is one of them.”</p><p>“If you love Moira that much then maybe you should team up with her and leave me to my own devices.”</p><p>Charles was taken aback by that, his eyes narrowing in confusion before he felt a wave of strong emotions coming off Erik. <i>Jealousy</i>. “Are you jealous?”</p><p>“Why would I be?” Erik spat back.</p><p>“She is my friend. Can I not have other friends?” Charles came closer to Erik who backed away towards a shelf but his voice was still as gentle as ever. “Or is it because she is interested in me romantically? Which one Erik?”</p><p>“I didn’t ask to be psychoanalyzed by you!”</p><p>“But this does concern me, doesn’t it?” Charles eyed him. “Are you ashamed of what you are feeling? You don’t have to be ashamed of anything when you’re with me.”</p><p>“Charles, stop.”</p><p>“Would it ease your worries to know that I feel similar feelings for you? Ever since I pulled you out of the water, I’ve been nothing but intrigued by you.”</p><p>“Charles.” Erik’s protest came weakly now, unsure of what was going on.</p><p>“Erik, may I kiss you?”</p><p>“Why would you ask me for permission?” Erik asked in irritation. “Just do it.”</p><p>“I care about you, Erik. If you don’t want me to kiss you, I won’t.”</p><p>“I want to. Kiss me.”</p><p>And so Charles did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Suspended animation, a state of bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex turned on his heel before the blond tried to tackle Erik to the floor. “You pushed Sean off a satellite dish!"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from "Learning to Fly" by Pink Floyd.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You need the sound waves to be supersonic. Catch them at the right angle and they should carry you.” Hank clarified and Sean swallowed.</p><p>“And they should carry me.” The ginger repeated, trying to mask his fear with humour. “That’s reassuring.”</p><p>Alex bit his lip lightly as he watched Sean cross himself. The blond swallowed as Charles and Hank retreated from the window to give Sean a little space. The ginger pressed off the building and let himself fall, emitting a little screech which was definitely not loud enough to produce a sonic scream.</p><p>He plummeted down into the bushes below as Charles rushed to the window and asked if he was alright. Alex, however, didn’t hear it anymore because he had already left the window and was now rushing downstairs and outside to help Sean.</p><p>When he made it through the backdoor downstairs he heard Raven and Erik laugh lightly as Sean pushed himself onto his feet and threatened Hank and Charles. The latter was now promising to come downstairs and check on Sean.</p><p>Alex, however, was already there and rushed over to Sean. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Sean nodded lightly and brushed the leaves off his clothes. “Yes, I’m alright.” He mumbled. His heart skipped a beat as Alex rubbed his upper arm in a comforting gesture. “I’m fine, really.” He assured the blond.</p><p>Alex nodded and smiled lightly. “That’s good. Shall we go to your room? We could relax a little.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess. But I have to get the suit off first.” He mumbled as Charles burst through the door and looked Sean up and down.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re not hurt?”</p><p>“No.” Sean smiled lightly. “Just pissed off that it didn’t work and that you made me jump.”</p><p>“But you did fairly well.” Alex smiled, rubbing Sean’s upper back. “I mean you held your arms in the right position.”</p><p>“He still didn’t fly.” Hank muttered as he came outside, walking up to Sean. The ginger stretched his arm and Hank started to undo the straps that secured the wings of the suit at his wrists.</p><p>“He tried his best.” Alex defended the other boy. “Maybe it was because of the suit you designed.”</p><p>“No, it was because he wasn’t emitting a sonic scream.” Hank explained. “If we try to let him jump from higher up, he will have enough time to scream loud enough.”</p><p>“What?” Alex snapped. “No way! How far up? Wasn’t jumping out of a window enough?”</p><p>“No, not enough to lift him up with the sonic scream.” Hank explained. “Alex, I know that you are concerned but he will surely be fine.” </p><p>“What would be high enough?” Alex asked, his voice thick with anger and Sean felt himself blush at his crush’s protectiveness.</p><p>“Alex, I’ll be fine. Right, Charles? I trust you.” He mumbled and Charles nodded reassuringly. “See? Charles says that it’ll be alright.” The ginger smiled wearily.</p><p>“I don’t give a damn about Charles’ opinion on this!” Alex snapped. “No offence, Charles, but I will not let you push Sean of something higher than the window! What would you even use?”</p><p>Sean, now free of the wingsuit, put a hand on Alex’s back to calm him as Hank spoke up. “Maybe the satellite dish?” He mused.</p><p>“Are you completely fucking insane?” Alex yelled at the top of his lungs. “The satellite dish, he says! He wants to throw my friend off the fucking satellite dish!”</p><p>“Alex.” Sean said softly. “Calm down. I-”</p><p>“How?” Alex snapped but quickly stopped as he saw Sean’s worried glance. “I’m sorry, Shay. I just- I’m so worried. I will not let Hank do that to you.”</p><p>“Alex, Sean will be fine.” Charles said softly. “You two go to your room and calm down while Hank and I talk this through. And I can assure you that if I let Sean do this, it will not end up hurting him. I would never hurt any of you.”</p><p>“Alright, I guess.” Alex mumbled, obviously still very enraged about Hank’s suggestion. “We’ll get back to you later.”</p><p>“Yes, you take the afternoon off to calm down, alright? And make sure Sean saves his voice for tomorrow, yes?” Charles smiled. “I’ll call you down when dinner’s ready.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Sean smiled and took Alex’s wrist. “Let’s go upstairs and just relax.”</p><p>“Alright.” Alex sighed and let Sean lead him inside. Charles watched them with a smile, glad to see that Sean was able to calm his friend down. </p><p>The brunet then turned to Hank. “And we’ll have a talk about your idea now. I know that you think it’ll work but we need to make sure Sean is ready. I really love these kids and I don’t want them to hurt.”</p><p>“Yes, of course. Let’s go down into the lab and I’ll show you how it will work.” Hank nodded and Charles followed him inside.</p><p>---</p><p>Later that afternoon, Alex and Sean were lying on the ginger’s bed, both just staring at the ceiling and talking away.</p><p>“I trust Charles.” Sean said softly, out of the blue.</p><p>“I know.” Alex sighed. “But I don’t trust Hank. It’s nothing personal, but it didn’t work today. And I’m so scared for you.”</p><p>“You’re scared for me?” The ginger whispered, trying to not get his hopes up at Alex’s worry. “But if Charles says that I’ll be fine, then I will. You don’t have to worry.”</p><p>“I hope you’re right.” He whispered and began to twirl the fabric of the blanket between his fingers. “Maybe you could wear something metal and if you really don’t manage to fly, he could probably lift you up.”</p><p>“I could ask him.” Sean said and pressed his finger into Alex’s chest. “Now stop worrying and talk about literally anything else.” He ordered jokingly.</p><p>“Yes, sorry.” Alex chuckled. “Hey, Shay. Can I tell you something?”</p><p>“You can tell me anything.” Sean whispered, looking up at his friend. It was naïve of him to hope that this was the time Alex would confess to him but he could always dream. “Are you okay? Is something wrong?”</p><p>“No, I just- I don’t know if this is the right time to say this and how to say this. You know I really worry about you because I-” </p><p>Before he could finish, the door opened a crack. Charles peered into the room, smiling gently.</p><p>“Sean? Alex? Dinner is about ready. Will you come downstairs? Hank and I talked, by the way. I’ll tell you over dinner, yes?”</p><p>“Sure, we’ll be down in a second.” Sean smiled and Charles left. The ginger looked back at Alex. “What were you about to say?”</p><p>“Nothing too important. I’ll tell you later.” He mumbled and slowly rose off the bed. “Let’s go downstairs.”</p><p>---</p><p>When the next morning approached, Sean was rudely awoken by Hank who wanted to prepare him. After they had a quick breakfast and a few minutes of getting ready the rest of the morning was spent in the lab where Hank helped Sean into the wings. All the while Alex was carefully watching them, making sure that Sean was well and safely strapped in. When they were done Charles came inside.</p><p>“Is he ready?” He asked softly. “Erik wants to come and see, as well.” </p><p>“What about Raven?” Hank asked.</p><p>“As much as I know how much you’d enjoy showing off your wings to her, she wants to do some training on her own.” The brunet teased and Hank blushed before rolling his eyes gently.</p><p>“He should be able to fly with no problems.” Hank said confidently.</p><p>“I hope so.” Alex grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Also, I hope it for your sake, too.”</p><p>“Alex.” Sean smiled and walked over to his friend. “If Charles trusts Hank, so do I. I trust Charles.”</p><p>“And I would never betray that trust.” Charles smiled softly. “Now come along, yes?”</p><p>“I do trust Charles, too.” Alex said, leaning into Sean’s embrace. “I just don’t trust Hank after it didn’t work yesterday.”</p><p>“It’s because he wasn’t up high enough. Look at it like this: a parachute won’t open either if you aren’t up high enough.” Hank explained.</p><p>“That actually kind of makes sense.” Alex grumbled. “Oh, Sean. I wanted to tell you something before we go. I mean it’s what I wanted to say yesterday and-”</p><p>Erik burst in at that moment. “Are you ready?”</p><p>“Yes.” Hank said cheerfully. “Let’s go!”</p><p>Alex sighed and nodded, putting a hand on Sean’s back and leading him off. Charles kept walking behind him and Alex with Erik and tried to comfort and encourage them on their way. Hank meanwhile led the way.</p><p>---</p><p>“I’m gonna die!” Sean exclaimed, motioning to the long drop in front of him while everyone else stood behind him.</p><p>“Look we’re not gonna make you do anything you don’t feel comfortable with, alright?” Charles said softly, putting a comforting hand on Sean’s arm.</p><p>“Shay, if you don’t want to do this-” Alex began but before he could finish, Erik interrupted him.</p><p>“Here let me help.” He said quickly before reaching behind the ginger and pushing him off the satellite dish.</p><p>Alex felt as if his heart just stopped. Everything had happened too quickly. He heard Charles scream out Erik’s name in an accusing manner. Said man simply crossed his arms while Charles and Hank looked over the rails. Both of them were pushed back by Alex as he looked down at his friend – at his crush whom he had desperately tried to confess to which was something he might not be able to do anymore – in sheer panic.</p><p>“Sean, scream!  Please, scream!” He yelled at the top of his lungs and Sean did as he was told – even though Alex was sure, Sean must have done it on his own accord because he was most likely not even able to hear his friend.</p><p>Alex felt lightheaded with relief when he saw that the suit was actually working, succeeding in making Sean fly. He cheered as he heard his friend scream in amusement. </p><p>“You’re doing it, Sean!” He exclaimed, clapping his hands happily.</p><p>“See? I helped.” Erik mumbled. “And Charles, you were thinking the same thing.” </p><p>Alex turned on his heal, hearing Hank say something about Erik having messed up big time before the blond tried to tackle the other mutant to the floor. “You pushed Sean off a satellite dish!” He screamed in anger, trying to hit Erik, who kept dodging his hits. “I can’t believe you! He could have died! I thought Hank was bad for even coming up with this idea but you are a whole new level of terrible and irresponsible!”</p><p>Charles reacted quickly and pulled Alex back. “Alex, calm your mind. Sean is fine. See? He’s-” He was interrupted by Sean managing to scramble into a landing on the satellite dish and right into Alex’s arms. “See? He’s fine.”</p><p>“Alex, I did it!” Sean laughed happily.</p><p>Without a second thought, Alex pressed his lips to Sean’s. The ginger gasped in surprise before he quickly kissed back, holding onto Alex, letting himself be engulfed in the feeling of happiness that it brought. Charles smiled gently while Erik watched in slight amusement at the situation and Hank seemed more surprised than anything. When the two of them parted Alex cleared his throat awkwardly.</p><p>“Surprise. I may have a thing for you.”</p><p>“Good.” Sean grinned. “I have kind of a crush on you, too.”</p><p>“Be my boyfriend.” Alex blurted out before his eyes widened and he blushed. “See, I meant to ask you yesterday and earlier today but we kept getting interrupted.”</p><p>Sean broke into a smile, tears gathering in his eyes. “I would love to.”</p><p>Charles smiled fondly. “That’s really sweet. Erik, remember when we got together a few days ago. You nearly cried, too.”</p><p>“Charles.” Erik snapped softly. “Don’t tell them. They don’t even know about our relationship.”</p><p>“Trust me, we all know.” Hank chuckled. “We’ve known since you first got together.”</p><p>“Yes.” Sean said, his voice muffled against his boyfriend’s neck. “We know.”</p><p>“Oh.” Charles mumbled, blushing before he chuckled softly- “I guess we weren’t so good at hiding it after all. But Erik, to be serious, don’t do anything like this again.”</p><p>“Yes.” Erik said. “But you have to admit it helped in more than one way.”</p><p>Alex glared at him. “I swear if you ever-”</p><p>“Alex, calm down.” Sean whispered, kissing his neck before pulling back. “Can we go back inside?”</p><p>“Yes, we should probably go inside and start lunch.” Hank said. “Come on then, let’s go.”</p><p>Erik followed Hank down the ladder. “Alex, I can literally feel your glare.” He said before Charles put a hand on his back and shushed him.</p><p>Alex sighed and followed both of them, Sean’s hand tightly in his own. “I’m glad you’re alright. I really like you.”</p><p>Sean chuckled. “Me, too.” He cooed before they all made their way down the ladder and started moving toward the mansion.</p><p>“Oh, Hank, do you think you could make a contraption so that I could fly with Sean?” Alex grinned. “It looks fun.”</p><p>“Now you trust me?” Hank laughed softly.</p><p>“Yes, now I’ve seen that Sean’s fine thanks to your wings. And I’ve seen that there are worse people. I’m looking at you, Erik.” He said a little jokingly.</p><p>Erik laughed lightly and rolled his eyes. “I’ll never live it down, will I?</p><p>Sean laughed at that. “Never live it down? It happened ten minutes ago.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dangle streaming, tangle screaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The whole mansion was shaken by a high-pitched, ear-piercing supersonic scream. Charles and Erik covered their ears as the windows in the room they were in shattered into a million little pieces.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from "Turn the Lights Off" by Tally Hall</p><p>Enjoy ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the imminent threat that was Sebastian Shaw and the Hellfire Club, Charles was adamant about the kids having breaks and time to wind down. Erik was understandably agitated about that, constantly asking Charles to let him train them more but the telepath just told him that breaks were an essential part of training and learning.</p><p>It was during a break like that, that Erik had been persuaded to wind down for an hour and play chess with Charles. He was still on edge, though, and he knew that Charles knew.</p><p>“Erik, relax. The kids deserve a break after lunch so they can relax and let the things that learned sink in.” Charles smiled softly. “The brain can only take so much before it needs a break to process it all.”</p><p>“We’re not trying to teach them highly complicated Math. We’re training their mutations, Charles.” Erik said softly as he moved one of the chess pieces. “They need to be at their best when facing Shaw.”</p><p>Charles smiled softly, thinking about his next move. “I love that about you; you are always working hard. But you have to realise that while that may be how you work best, some people need breaks and time to relax.”</p><p>Erik sighed in resignation and nodded slowly. “Yes, thank you, Charles, I get it.”</p><p>The telepath chuckled at that. “Am I annoying you with my care for these kids?”</p><p>“No.” Erik smirked. “I get what you’re saying but do you understand why I want to train them? I don’t want them to get hurt in the fight against Shaw.”</p><p>“Oh, dear.” Charles leaned forward, his head supported on his hand and an affectionate smile on his face. “You’re getting soft.”</p><p>“I am most certainly not!” Erik crossed his arms, shaking his head.</p><p>“Yes, you are. You are such a sweetheart.”</p><p>“I am not!”</p><p>Before Charles could say anything else, the whole mansion was shaken by a high-pitched, ear-piercing supersonic scream. Charles and Erik covered their ears as the windows in the room they were in shattered into a million little pieces. Charles was about to say something when Erik jumped up, hurrying into the hall to see what had happened. Had Charles not been this worried himself he might have laughed at how much Erik really cared for the kids despite his denial.</p><p>In the hallways stood the other inhabitants. Raven with wide eyes, shocked and concerned. Hank, looking as if he was expecting the worse and Moira who looked at Charles as if she expected him to immediately know what was going on. </p><p>“What happened?” She asked. “That was Sean, right?”</p><p>“Yes, where is he?” Raven asked in worry.</p><p>“He’s in Alex’ room.” Hank pointed out.</p><p>Raven’s face immediately turned into an expression of disgust and even Moira made a face. Hank seemed rather oblivious and despite their shared knowledge of what was most likely going on, Erik and Charles were still worried.</p><p>“I’ll leave.”</p><p>“No, Raven, we should at least see if they are alright.” Charles insisted.</p><p>Moira shook her head. “I think they are more than alright. We can all get back to work.”</p><p>“Half the windows on this floor are broken.” Hank argued.</p><p>“Fine, let’s check on them.”</p><p>When they had made it to the door, Charles knocked a few times, waiting for a reply. When none came, he called out.</p><p>“Are you two alright?”</p><p>“Yes!” Came a very quick, very panicked reply from Alex. “Go away!”</p><p>“Can we check on you?” Charles insisted.</p><p>“Give us a second!”</p><p>There was the sound of Sean and Alex arguing from inside but eventually, the latter of them opened the door. Sean was sitting on the bed, still under the covers but Raven thanked whatever god there was that he was dressed and Alex was, too. The windows were broken and so were several glass objects in the room such as picture frames, bottles and glasses. Sean was avoiding their eyes and Alex looked irritated by the whole situation. The little smirk on his lips never faltered, though. None of them said anything until Raven decided to speak.</p><p>“Is that a bird?”</p><p>Everyone turned to the empty window frame where a large bird had flown in and was now sitting on the windowsill. </p><p>“It sure is.” Moira nodded. “What happened?”</p><p>“Sean is just really loud.” Erik said in amusement. “In every situation of his life.”</p><p>The ginger on the bed let out a pained groan, his face going even redder than before if that was at all possible. Raven began to laugh at that while Hank watched on in amusement. Charles sighed and decided to be a reasonable and comforting one again. He smiled softly and approached the boys.</p><p>“Are you two injured?” He looked at Alex. “Are your ears okay?”</p><p>“Yes.” Alex said. “I managed to cover them in time. They’re just ringing a bit.”</p><p>“Maybe you should wear earmuffs next time.” Erik suggested jokingly and earned himself a pillow being thrown his way by Sean. “Just a suggestion!” He defended himself.</p><p>Raven chuckled. “Or you could gag Sean.”</p><p>Charles rolled his eyes. “Sean, are you okay?”</p><p>“I wish the ground would open up and swallow me whole. But apart from that, I’m fine.” He mumbled out, averting Charles’ eyes.</p><p>“Hey, it’s no big deal. You’re still learning to control your mutation and it’s nothing to be ashamed of. In time you will be able to have an orgasm without causing property damage.”</p><p>Erik chuckled a little and Raven flat out snorted at Charles’ words. Sean gave a tortured sound and curled up further. Alex glared at Raven and Erik.</p><p>“Hey, nothing to be embarrassed about.”</p><p>“Just the words ‘you will be able to have an orgasm without causing property damage’ make me want to curl up and die!” Sean exclaimed miserably.</p><p>Charles sat down on the bed next to him. “It’s fine. Things like that happen and I’m not angry or anything. We can replace the windows and clean up, yes?”</p><p>“Alright.” </p><p>“Do you want to get dressed and cleaned up while we start cleaning the broken glass?” Charles suggested.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Alex came over to the bed and rubbed Sean’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. This is my fault.”</p><p>“It sure is.” Erik commented jokingly. </p><p>“Erik!” Charles chastised. “Do you want me to tell them why the metal from of your bed is bent at impossible angles? Because if you don’t stop teasing Sean, I sure will tell them.”</p><p>Erik looked horrified and so did everyone else in the room. Alex burst out laughing at that and Raven looked disgusted.</p><p>“I sat on your bed to talk to you yesterday!” She groaned out. “I thought it was a weird design choice!”</p><p>“Yes, and the design called ‘This is too close to finding out who bottoms’.” Hank commented, amusement clear in his voice.</p><p>“How dare you?” Erik narrowed his eyes at Charles.</p><p>“Leave the poor kids alone!” Charles exclaimed. “Now could we please be reasonable and clean this up?”</p><p>“Fine, but if I find any weird stains I’m leaving.” Raven nodded.</p><p>Moira agreed. “Yes, and I will not be in charge of getting the bird out.”</p><p>“Use a gag next time.” The other woman said with a smirk. “I’m not judging you but maybe it’s worth a try.”</p><p>Erik shrugged. “We could lend you a gag.”</p><p>Raven <i>gagged</i>. “Gross!”</p><p>“Alright, I think that’s enough!” Charles exclaimed. “Then let’s get started.”</p><p>Sean and Alex put on their pants and shirts while the rest of the team was cleaning u. That’s when Erik approached a still embarrassed looking Sean, clapping his back comfortingly.</p><p>“I know I tease you but it’s fine.” He said in earnest. “It’s nothing to be ashamed about. If it’s this uncomfortable for you, we won’t ever mention it again.”</p><p>Sean looked up in surprise. “Wow, thanks, that’s really nice of you, Erik.”</p><p>“I’m just looking out for you, kid.”</p><p>Charles smiled softly before leaning closer to whisper into Erik’s ear. “You’re going soft. You’re so sweet.”</p><p>Erik rolled his eyes while Sean chuckled. “Charles, less talking, more cleaning.”</p><p>“Softie.”</p><p>
  <i>“Charles!”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I'm drowning in the night, when I'm like this you're the one I trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nights at Westchester were something else if you asked Erik about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from "Blinding Lights" by The Weeknd which I am currently obsessed with!</p><p>Enjoy ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nights at Westchester were something else if you asked Erik about it. They were not as quiet as one would expect. Erik himself was used to quiet and honestly pretty lonely night. He was used to silently getting into bed just to be left alone with his thoughts for a while. But now that he was at the Westchester mansion with Charles and all the others his nights were far from quiet and far from lonely, as well.</p><p>The most turbulent evenings already began when everyone started to get ready for bed.  When he was trying to brush his teeth Sean had walked in and shooed him out because he had to use the bathroom – why he couldn’t just use one of the other bathrooms in the giant manor was beyond Erik. When he was getting a glass of water Raven was in the kitchen, doing the same and trying to chat him up. And on the way to his room, he ran into Alex who was trying to sneak into Sean’s room. Erik couldn’t help but give him a confused look for his attempt to be subtle. Eventually, when Erik had made it to his room, Charles was there. The brunet was sitting on his bed, smiling brightly at him. </p><p>“Mind if I sleep here tonight?” He smirked a little.</p><p>“If you actually sleep and not try to start anything, then yes.” Erik couldn’t help but chuckle at the other man.</p><p>“I’ll give you my word.” Charles put a hand over his heart and let out a dramatic sigh. “Now get under the covers, Erik. It gets cold at night.”</p><p>“I’ve noticed during my days here.” He joked and got into bed.</p><p>Once he was under the covers, Charles switched off the light and threw an arm around Erik, hugging him tightly and cuddling up to him. </p><p>“Sleep well.” The telepath whispered.</p><p>“You, too.” Erik smiled and closed his eyes.</p><p>And as it was so often the case, he fell asleep quite easily with Charles’ arms wrapped around him and the telepath snuggled up to him. His peaceful sleep was disturbed only about two hours later when a loud screech woke him. It was so loud that it almost sent Charles falling out of bed had it not been for Erik catching him.</p><p>“What in the world was that?” Charles asked, groggy but nonetheless worried.</p><p>“It sounded like Sean. But what happened is beyond me.”</p><p>“We should make sure he’s alright.”</p><p>Erik nodded and looked back at Charles. “I hope it’s not just them doing it and him shattering windows again.”</p><p>“Oh, Erik that happened one ti-”</p><p>He was interrupted when he heard someone stomping through the hall. He later found out that it was Raven when the person knocked on Sean’s door and started to complain.</p><p>“Will you guys shut up in there?”</p><p>Then they heard Hank’s voice as he opened his door. “Don’t yell at them. Maybe Sean is hurt and that’s why he screamed.”</p><p>“Yeah no. I know what they are doing.” Raven exclaimed annoyedly. “Now shut up in there.”</p><p>Hank sighed loudly. “Sean, will you let me in? I want to make sure you’re alright.”</p><p>That’s when Charles jumped out of bed and ran into the hallway, apparently also worried about whether or not Sean is alright. Erik sighed and followed him. They were met with an irritated looking Raven in pyjamas and a concerned looking Hank, his hair ruffled and his glasses in disarray.</p><p>Raven turned. “Charles, can you tell them to be- wait why were you in Erik’s room?” She then grinned. “Oh, I see how it is.”</p><p>“You know what kind of relationship Erik and I have so stop acting like this is new information.” Charles joked and knocked on the door. “Sean, are you okay?”</p><p>That’s when they finally got an answer from inside. It was obviously Sean squeaking in what seemed to be panic before someone stumbled to their feet. A few bumps later that Charles cringed at, already fearing that it was something expensive breaking, an answer came.</p><p>“Give us a second!” Alex called out.</p><p>Now it was Charles’ turn to sigh. “Boys, I know that you are in love and want to explore your feelings and bodies-”</p><p>“Gross.” Raven interrupted.</p><p>Charles glared at her. “Raven.”</p><p>“No, she’s right.” Hank whispered in a more joking manner.</p><p>The telepath shook his head and continued. “But could you try to keep it down?”</p><p>That’s when the door swung open, making everyone step back. Sean looked at them, a little embarrassed but fully dressed in boxers and a shirt while Alex was wearing sweatpants – both of them were dressed and looking a little irritated at the others’ expectations for them.</p><p>“It’s not what it looks like!” Sean exclaimed from behind Alex.</p><p>“I don’t even want to ponder on what exactly this looks like.” Raven said teasingly.</p><p>“No, seriously. There was a spider on my pillow!” Sean exclaimed. “I just hate those creepy crawlers.”</p><p>“So a spider made you scream like that?” Erik asked in amusement. “Should I get a glass and a sheet of paper to put it outside?”</p><p>“Or is Alex man enough to put it outside?” Came Raven’s reply.</p><p>Alex glared at her but then deflated. “Yes, Erik please put it outside.”</p><p>“Alright, Erik, would you be so kind as to get rid of the spider?” Charles asked gently, his fingers carding through Erik’s hair.</p><p>Erik nodded. “Of course I will. And the next time you see a spider, just come and get me so I can get rid of it, alright? I’m not scared of spiders. I’ll gladly put it outside for you.”</p><p>Raven grinned. “Dadneto.”</p><p>“Softie.” Charles cooed.</p><p>“One more word and you can all get your bugs outside on your own in the future.” </p><p>Everyone seemed to shut up at that, not wanting to risk losing Erik as someone that would get rid of bugs and spiders.</p><p>---</p><p>The next night wasn’t any better. Erik was sleeping in Charles’ room this time and not even two hours after lying down to sleep, he was awoken by a knock on the door. Charles was out of bed in an instant, worrying that it was something serious. When he opened the door he saw Sean who was clearly pretty shaken up.</p><p>“Sean, what’s wrong?” Charles asked gently, reaching out to rub the boy’s arm. “Why don’t you come in, sit down and tell me about it?”</p><p>Sean nodded and followed Charles, sitting down on the bed with him. Erik scooted back to give the two some space. He knew he wasn’t the best at comforting people and even though he cared a lot about the others, he let Charles do the comforting most of the time.</p><p>“Now tell me what happened.” Charles whispered.</p><p>Sean nodded and began to talk, his voice thick with tears that he didn’t want to let fall. “I had a terrible nightmare. I dreamed that Alex was dying during our fight with Shaw. He was bleeding so hard and I couldn’t help him, couldn’t get to him.”</p><p>Charles nodded along before putting an arm around Sean. “Oh, dear. Listen, it was just a dream and I can promise you that we will all be alright, yes? Maybe we’ll come home with a few scratches or at worst a broken bone but no one will die. You are all so strong, talented and smart.”</p><p>“But how can you be so sure?” Sean sobbed out, the tears overflowing from his eyes. “Shaw is so strong. He killed Darwin. How do you know that he won’t kill the rest of us, too?”</p><p>“Because when he attacked at the CIA base all of you were unprepared, untrained and alone. Now you have trained and prepared for the fight. He doesn’t have the element of surprise anymore. You are all a team now, with Erik and me by your side. And together we can defeat him and all get out of this alive.” </p><p>Charles was now stroking Sean’s hair and Erik decided it was time for himself to get into the conversation, as well. Slowly he inched closer until he was seated at Sean’s other side. “You know, it’s good that you came to Charles to talk about it. That way we can at least try to calm you down. I know how you feel, Shaw is dangerous and he has people on his side. But Charles is right, we are not alone. You are not alone anymore and during your training, I saw you get better and stronger. And I’m sure you can take him on.”</p><p>Sean looked up at Erik now, silent tears still running down his face. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes, absolutely.” Erik nodded. “He is strong but so are we.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Sean let out a shaky breath and rubbed his eyes. </p><p>“Why did you come here?” Charles asked gently. “Why didn’t you talk to Alex?”</p><p>“He’s worried enough as it is. He shouldn’t need to worry about me but I thought you two are so strong and confident, you could handle this.” The ginger explained quietly.</p><p>Charles nodded understandingly. “I understand that, dear. But your fears are about what will happen to him so you should talk to him about this.”</p><p>“I know.” Sean sighed. “Can I just stay here for a few more minutes?”</p><p>“Of course.” Erik promised before putting a hand on the boy’s back and rubbing it for a few seconds. “Everyone is on edge. And if sitting here with us calms you down a little, that’s alright.”</p><p>That’s when they heard a knock on the door and Alex’ voice. “Charles?”</p><p>“Come inside.” The man called out.</p><p>Alex came inside and when he saw Sean, he hurried over to him and crouched down. “What are you doing here? I woke up and you were gone. I was so worried.”</p><p>“I had a nightmare.” Sean admitted. “I didn’t want to worry you.”</p><p>“You could have told me.” Alex said gently. “What was the dream about?”</p><p>“You died.” </p><p>“Oh.” Alex breathed and took a few seconds before talking. “Listen, Sean. I can’t promise you that I won’t get hurt, but I will try my best to stay out of harm’s way for you. But you gotta do the same for me.”</p><p>“I will.” Sean smiled gently.</p><p>“Good because I keep having bad dreams about you or the others dying, too.” Alex chuckled but it seemed forced.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Erik asked.</p><p>“Didn’t mean to worry you.” Alex shrugged.</p><p>Charles thought for a second and then smiled. “How about you join us on the bed for a few minutes? You can tell us about your nightmares if you want to.”</p><p>Alex eyed them for a second before slowly sitting down next to Sean and hugging him tightly. Charles smiled gently and kept scratching Sean’s head while Erik put a hand on the telepath’s shoulder, effectively hugging all of them. They stayed like this for half an hour, just quietly enjoying each other’s comfort. And Charles couldn’t help but smile at the fact that they had become almost like a family by now.</p><p>---</p><p>The day after, neither Sean nor Alex mentioned their nightly visit to Charles and Erik’s room. The latter two didn’t really mind and kept going about their day as usual. That night, however, Erik was again awoken by people walking down the corridor. He didn’t see Charles next to him so he figured he must have gotten up and went to get water or something.</p><p>When he exited his room, no one was there but he saw light burning in the kitchen. He ventured to the kitchen, figuring he could use some water himself. But as he stepped foot into the room, he was a little surprised.</p><p>Everyone else was in the kitchen at three in the morning. Charles was making something to drink for them by the looks of it. Raven was seated at the kitchen island quietly talking to Hank who was sitting next to her. Sean and Alex were sitting on the kitchen island as well, leaning into one another and seemingly asleep.</p><p>Erik had to stifle a chuckle at how domestic it all seemed. When Charles turned, he smiled brightly at him, holding two cups of something steaming hot.</p><p>“Erik, do you want to join us? I couldn’t sleep and went to the kitchen to get some water. On the way, Sean and Alex joined me and Hank and Raven were already down here. We’re having some hot chocolate to calm our nerves.” He said gently.</p><p>Raven turned her head and pulled back a stool for him. Erik smiled gently and sat down next to her. She eyed him for a few seconds.</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep?”</p><p>“Someone was walking down the hall and I woke up. I’m a light sleeper.” He explained, looking at Raven. “Are Sean and Alex asleep?”</p><p>“Sean is awake.” The redhead grinned, speaking of himself in the third person. “He’s awake and listening.”</p><p>“Alex is, too.” The blond imitated his boyfriend’s speech. “We’re just resting our eyes.”</p><p>“Enough of that.” Charles said gently. “I have your hot chocolate.”</p><p>Sean nodded and raised his head. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Alex whispered and started to blow air into his mug to cool it a little.</p><p>Hank smiled a little. “I guess we’ll just stay here and talk to tire us out, right?</p><p>“Yes, that sounds acceptable.” Charles smiled. “How about we talk about the design the suits Hank is making for us?”</p><p>“How about something blue?” Raven suggested.</p><p>“Because you are blue?” Alex laughed. “How about something green?”</p><p>“Not green.” Hank sighed. “That’s not a complementing colour for Raven and me.”</p><p>“Yes.” She grinned. “How about yellow?”</p><p>“How do you go from blue to yellow and think it’s also as complimenting?” Erik teased. Raven laughed a little.</p><p>“I’m just going through colours.” She shrugged.</p><p>“How about the design itself?” Charles suggested. “What material it’ll be made of?”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe we should establish that first.” Alex nodded.</p><p>Sean smiled and sipped his hot chocolate. “Anyone got ideas?”</p><p>And so they spent another hour talking about the suits and their plans, drinking hot chocolate and tea, and all-round enjoying each other’s company and comfort. It was then that Erik realized that as long as he was with the others, his evenings and nights were never going to be as quiet as they used to be. But on the other hand, they would not be as lonely either. And he was glad for that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It's cold and lonely in the deep dark night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Charles.” Erik suddenly said, looking up at the other with sleepy eyes. “I’m not even a telepath and I can hear you overthinking. It’s late. Why are you not asleep?”</p><p>“How could I fall asleep when everyone else in the mansion is terrified? They are all so scared."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from Paradise By The Dashboard Light" by Meat Loaf.</p><p>Enjoy ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles eyed Sean’s shaking hand as the boy shovelled noodles onto his and Alex‘ plates. Alex kept bouncing his leg nervously, Raven was worrying her lips and Hank was fidgeting with his fork. Erik looked on in concern and Charles sighed softly. Everyone was on edge. But everyone was trying to deal with their issues themselves and Charles knew that. </p><p>Raven was constantly trying to help Hank as best as she could, trying to be useful. She was trying to help him make the suits better and more resilient but it was obvious that she couldn’t be of much help. And that bothered Raven.</p><p>Hank himself was constantly trying to make the suits better and better even if they were already top-notch. Charles had tried to tell him how good the suits were and how well they would work but the younger man wouldn’t listen and simply locked himself away in the lab for hours on end.</p><p>Alex and Sean were trying to find solace in each other but more often than not they ended up in a fight over how to train. They were luckily quickly resolved when Erik showed up and tried to push them to their limits during his training. It was obvious that the man just wanted them to be at their best so they would stand a chance, but the boys were evidently exhausted and tired.</p><p>Charles himself was always trying to keep everyone calm. Even if things were serious and their mission was dangerous, he was trying to keep the training at a manageable level. He tried to keep up an air of domesticity in order to help the others with their nervousness and fear. But it was obviously not working very well.</p><p>The telepath sighed softly. “Sean, do you need help? The noodles look quite slippery.” He said gently.</p><p>“No, I’m fine.” Sean insisted and sat back down, now reaching past Erik to pour some sauce onto his noodles. “But thanks.”</p><p>“No problem.” Charles smiled. “You all know how things will go tomorrow, right? You know the plan?”</p><p>“Yes, Charles.” Raven answered. “You told us several times. It’s not the steps of the plan that worry us but the fact that our opponents’ moves are not easy to predict.”</p><p>“I know.” The brunet said softly. “But I am sure that we will be able to deal with it nonetheless. After all, humans are good at adapting; how else would we have survived and made it this far?”</p><p>That seemed to make Alex chuckle. “Do we get genetics and evolution lessons at the dinner table now, too?”</p><p>“No.” Charles breathed a laugh. “I wanted to encourage you.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Raven said softly. “But I’m still nervous about it and I think I’m not the only one. I mean Sean is practically shaking.”</p><p>The redhead looked up and rolled his eyes jokingly. “I’m nervous. When I’m nervous my hands shake. Leave them alone.”</p><p>“Them?” Hank chuckled. “Your hands?”</p><p>Sean nodded, grinning a little. “Yes, ‘them’ means my hands.”</p><p>“Do they have a mind of their own?” Erik teased.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know, Magnet-man?”</p><p>Raven laughed at that. “Didn’t we decide to call him Magneto?”</p><p>“We did.” Alex grinned. “But Magnet-Man sounds fine to me.”</p><p>“Oh, very funny, Alex.” Erik teased back.</p><p>Charles sat back in his chair and smiled. At least for a few minutes, his friends seemed to be happy and not as nervous as before. It made Charles incredibly glad to see them laugh again after he had spent the last few days watching them grow more terrified and nervous by the minute. Now the telepath could only hope that his predictions about how the fight would go were correct.</p><p>---</p><p>Later that night, Charles realized that his hopes for his friends were shattered. He could sense their uneasiness, could feel their fear and hear their worries.</p><p>Erik next to him turned to his side, lazily throwing an arm over the telepath and cuddling closer to his side, his nose buried at Charles’ neck. When Erik was sleeping or on the brink of falling asleep, he could get a bit clingy, seeking out comfort and warmth from the person he shared his bed with. It made Charles sad to think about how little comfort and affection he must have gotten in the past years. Erik had opened up to him so much during the past week and he hoped that even after the impending fight was over, the other man would stick around. He absentmindedly started to softly scratch the man’s hair, looking out into the rain.</p><p>“Charles.” Erik suddenly said, looking up at the other with sleepy eyes. “I’m not even a telepath and I can hear you overthinking. It’s late. Why are you not asleep?”</p><p>“How could I fall asleep when everyone else in the mansion is terrified? They are all so scared. Hank is still going through the plans for the suits, Raven is having a nightmare I believe, Sean is crying and Alex is both terrified of tomorrow and trying to comfort him while trying not to cry himself.” Charles explained, softly running his fingers through Erik’s hair. “Should we try to talk to them?”</p><p>“Maybe we shouldn’t. They need some space and time to figure out their feelings themselves.” Erik explained softly, trying his best to be sensible about Charles’ feelings. “I know you want to protect them but you can’t protect them from their own fears, Charles. Sometimes people just need to deal with their emotions on their own.”</p><p>“But they shouldn’t have to.” The telepath whispered sadly. “We should try to help them and talk to them about their fears.”</p><p>“Charles, sometimes people need to deal with their fears and worries in their own ways. Not everyone is comfortable with sharing their deepest fears.” The German man said gently, his hand running up and down Charles’ side. “If they want or need our help they will ask for it, I’m sure.”</p><p>Charles nodded gently. “I hope you’re right.”</p><p>He was quiet for a few moments, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain outside and the wind howling around the mansion's walls, sounding like someone moaning in pain. Charles supposed that this was the best weather for a night like this. He turned his head to look at Erik.</p><p>“Are you scared?”</p><p>Erik looked up at him, his face showing his exhaustion. Yet his eyes looked at Charles with wakefulness. “Of course I am. Where would humans have ended up had they not been afraid of dangerous situations? The important thing is to work past your fear and try to overcome it for the greater good.”</p><p>“Is the greater good the peace we could bring or your revenge on Shaw?” </p><p>Erik was quiet for a moment before he spoke again, his voice darker than before. “You know the answer to that, Charles.”</p><p>Charles looked at him and Erik could see the hurt and worry in the other man’s eyes. The telepath sat up, gently pushing Erik off before turning to him. Erik tried his best not to let show how cold he suddenly felt with Charles actively distancing himself from him.</p><p>Charles’ voice was strained with the effort to control his emotions. “Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves. Erik, I don’t want you to end up in one of these graves. I cannot bear to see you die. I love you.” </p><p>Tears were now threatening to fall from Charles' eyes but he kept his gaze fixed on Erik, hoping that he would get through to him.</p><p>Erik sat up, shaking his head. “Then help me, Charles. If you help me we will be able to finally rid this world of Shaw. We can do it, Charles; together.”</p><p>Charles took a shaky breath, trying to steady his voice as he took Erik’s hands into his own. “Listen to me very carefully, my friend: killing Shaw will not bring you peace.”</p><p>“Peace was never an option.” </p><p>Charles pulled his hands way from Erik, never minding how hurt the other looked at the sudden distance between them. He quickly got out of bed, shaking his head. Erik looked alarmed and got out of bed, too.</p><p>“Where are you going?” He demanded, his voice showing just a hint of fear. </p><p>Charles turned to him, tears running down his face. “To my room. Killing Shaw and getting your revenge is more important to you than I am; it is more important to you than any of the people in this house are! I thought we had grown closer, become like a family. But I was wrong; you only care about yourself.” A sob wrecked the smaller man’s body.</p><p>Erik reached out for the man, now terrified of losing yet another person that loved him, that seemed to care for him unconditionally. “Charles, you know that is not-”</p><p>“Save it!” The telepath snapped through his tears. “You had the chance to be part of something bigger than yourself but you don’t care, do you? Anyone in this house would die for you but I doubt that you would do the same. You are so hellbent on revenge and that will be your undoing, Erik.”</p><p>With that Charles left and quickly walked down the hall, still in tears. Erik was left in the middle of his bedroom, watching the dim light from the hallway bath his empty room in light. Charles was gone and Erik couldn’t help but feel that he might have been right to some extent but on the other hand, Charles could never understand what Shaw had done to Erik no matter how much he looked through his mind.</p><p>He quickly closed the door and climbed back into bed, listening to the howling of the wind outside. Tears of his own were running down his cheeks as he worried that he may have lost Charles, the man who saw the good in him, who supported him until he simply couldn’t anymore.</p><p>---</p><p>Raven shot up in bed as she heard footsteps run down the hall. It was a relief, to say the least since the dream she was having was anything but pleasant. Quietly she slipped out of bed and into the hall, determined to see Hank. </p><p>She knocked on his door and when there was no answer, she opened the door slowly. Inside Hank was lying on his bed, various plans for the suit designs on top of him. The light on his bedside table was still burning, giving off a slight humming noise. Raven gently took the plans off Hank and sat down on the bed next to him, leaning in to turn off the lamps. That’s when the man woke up and quickly sat up, knocking his head into Raven’s. She fell back and rubbed her forehead as did Hank.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He said quickly. “I was startled.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Raven chuckled. “I scared you. I wanted to turn off the lights.”</p><p>“Where are the plans?”</p><p>“I put them on the table. You should sleep.” She said gently.</p><p>“Why aren’t you asleep?”</p><p>“I had a nightmare.” She whispered. “Of us nearly dying in Cuba just to be ostracized by society. We were experimented on and left for dead.”</p><p>“That’s sounds bad.” Hank whispered, looking at her sadly. “Do you want to stay here for a while?”</p><p>“That’d be nice.” She smiled. “Should we maybe go down to the kitchen to get some tea? I’m sure Charles had some teas to calm our nerves.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you know?” Hank chuckled. “You lived here.”</p><p>“Yes, but I don’t know what tea Charles has.” She shrugged. “Now come on.” Raven held out a hand and Hank let himself be helped up.</p><p>He followed her downstairs, watching her starting to get everything. “Do you know that I made something that would eliminate our physical mutation? I mean the abilities would stay but we would look more normal on the outside.”</p><p>Raven turned and eyed him. “Do you care about what I look like? Would you want me less if I looked like this?” She changed into her blue form. “Or would you prefer the pretty looking Raven?”</p><p>“I think you look beautiful either way.” Hank whispered. “Yet maybe the people would accept us more.”</p><p>“Lately I’ve been thinking and talking to Erik, you know? I think that maybe it doesn’t matter what I look like if I can use my powers for something that will shape and change the world. We will hopefully stop a war tomorrow.” She explained.</p><p>Hank looked at her sadly. “And still you are scared of being ostracized. What if they don’t care that we stopped a war because we are still different?”</p><p>Raven didn’t answer anymore. She just poured the hot water into the cup and put it down in front of Hank. “What tea do you want?”</p><p>Hank took this as his cue to stop talking about the topic. “I’ll have what you have.”</p><p>The woman gave him a small smile. “Alright, then chamomile it is.” She joked. “Hank, do you think we will still all be together after the battle is done?”</p><p>“We will.” Hank stated. “At least I hope we will.”</p><p>---</p><p>Alex kept looking out the window, trying to keep his own tears at by as he held a sobbing Sean in his lap. The wind was howling harder now and Sean’s sobs and wails matched it quite well. He would have joked about it had the redhead not been this distraught.</p><p>“Sean, calm down.” He whispered for what felt like the hundredth time in the last half an hour. “I’m sorry. You need to calm down.”</p><p>“How can I calm down?” The redhead sobbed out. “How can I calm down when you tell me things like ‘I would literally die to keep you safe tomorrow’ or ‘My wellbeing isn’t as important as yours’? You’d die for me and I’d be the cause of your death!”</p><p>“Baby, that’s not what I meant.” Alex whispered. “I just wanted to assure you that I’d keep you safe.”</p><p>“But I want you to keep yourself safe.” The ginger whimpered and Alex was relieved that his wails had died down by now. “I want you to survive.”</p><p>“I will.” Alex assured. “Somehow I always do.” </p><p>Sean took a shuddering breath and looked up. “Will you promise me to watch out for yourself, Alex? Try to put yourself first this time.”</p><p>“You know I’ve never been good at that.” He whispered, kissing Sean’s head. “But I will do my best.”</p><p>The ginger finally stopped crying and uncurled his body a little. “I’ll do my best to protect you, too.”</p><p>The blond looked at him, his eyes teary. “Now you’re not any better.” He chuckled, forcing his laughter past the lump in his throat. “I mean, you want me to put myself first and not solely try to protect you but now you are just saying that you will try to protect- protect me?”</p><p>He burst into tears on the last syllable. Sean gasped in shock and worry and quickly gathered Alex’ head to his shoulder. “Don’t cry, babe. Of course, I’ll keep myself safe. I just want you to know that if you are in danger, I will come to your aide.” He cooed, taking Alex’ face in his hands.</p><p>“How about we just say that we will keep ourselves safe and if the other needs help, we will help them, too?” Alex sniffled.</p><p>Sean laughed lovingly. “That’s what I was trying to say.”</p><p>“And that’s what I was trying to convey before you even started crying!” Alex exclaimed. Sean laughed at that and pulled Alex into a loving kiss. “Shay, maybe we should sleep. Crying like that is exhausting.”</p><p>Sean chuckled again and then his grin melted into a genuine smile. “Alex, I really love you. When this is all over, I want us to stay together.”</p><p>Alex leaned down to kiss Sean’s cheek. “You’re so sappy. But you said what I was thinking. I love you so much, Sean. Let’s just stop worrying about tomorrow and instead look forward to the day after tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Cuba mission finally happens but things don't go as planned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from "How To Save A Life" by The Fray</p><p>I'm not really good at writing fight scenes, so I skipped it. And Erik takes the bullet for Charles but still doesn't want to accept his views. So don't be confused about Charles not being shot.</p><p>Enjoy ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the early morning hours of the 28 of October 1962, the first class met in the kitchen of the Westchester mansion. All of them had passed a more or less terrible night full of fears and worries about the day ahead. Raven sat at the table, running her finger along the edge of her cup, worrying her lip. Hank was looking through some files while absentmindedly eating his food. Sean was slumped against Alex while both of them slowly ate their breakfast.</p><p>Charles looked up at the others and a thin smile spread upon his face. “Good morning. I hope that despite your fears you got a little bit of sleep.”</p><p>Raven shrugged a little. “I spent a few hours talking to Hank but eventually I managed to get a bit of sleep.”</p><p>“Me, too.” Hank smiled.</p><p>Sean smiled, rubbing the side of his face sleepily. “Alex and I managed to fall asleep eventually. We tired each other out.”</p><p>Raven looked up and chuckled. “Gross.”</p><p>“No, Sean cried.” Alex commented.</p><p>Charles smiled sympathetically. “I know. I heard both of you cry. Did you manage to resolve these issues?”</p><p>“Yes, we did. Let’s just eat and get ready. The sooner we get this over with, the better.” Alex said and shrugged.</p><p>When Erik entered the room Charles seemed to tense up and eyed the other man. Erik held his gaze for a moment before walking to the coffee machine. The telepath’s gaze followed Erik’s movements. He wanted to apologize to the man and makeup but on the other hand, he didn’t want him to think that he approved of his kind of revenge. He sighed quietly and went to the stove to start making breakfast.</p><p>Raven watched them. “I take it that there is trouble in paradise.” She said softly. “It was only a matter of time until your different views clashed.”</p><p>Hank gently smacked her arm. “Don’t be so bold about it.”</p><p>She gave him a glance out of the corner of her eyes. “I thought my brother was all for openly speaking about problems.”</p><p>Charles turned. “I can assure you that a little fight between Erik and I should not be any of your concern. That is something Erik and I will work through on our own and it will not impact our work.”</p><p>Erik turned around and smiled a little. “How about we all just eat breakfast and then get ready?”</p><p>The telepath nodded. “That’s a good idea.”</p><p>---</p><p>When everyone had finished breakfast they went to get dressed. Down in the lab, Hank had laid out their suits and was now fussing over everyone so they would put them on correctly.</p><p>Sean had his arms stretched out as he looked at Alex. “Can you zip me up, babe? The zipper is stuck.”</p><p>Alex eyed him and laughed. “No, I think you should just try to fly with an unzipped suit.” He explained sarcastically and approached the ginger. “Of course I’ll help. Now hold still.”</p><p>Complying, Sean lifted his chin to give Alex better access as the other boy quickly zipped up the suit. “Thanks.” The redhead smiled and turned to press a small kiss to Alex’ cheek.</p><p>“Very professional.” Erik teased, zipping up his own suit.</p><p>Charles watched the others, while he himself put on the gloves. “Alright, is everyone about ready? Moira will be here soon to pick us up.”</p><p>“Well actually, I really need to pee.” Sean announced.</p><p>Alex looked at him in amusement. “I just helped you zip up!”</p><p>“I was joking!” Sean laughed. “This suit would be an ordeal to get off.”</p><p>“That is true.” Raven chuckled, pulling the zipper a little lower. “And I actually hate things that have a turtleneck on them.”</p><p>“You hate things that have a turtleneck on them? You mean Erik?” Alex joked.</p><p>Raven snorted and began to laugh. “I meant as in the clothes I wear.”</p><p>Sean was laughing in the background, slightly doubling over. “Alex, stop! If you keep making me laugh I might actually need to use the bathroom and you’ll have to unzip this suit for me because this zipper sucks.”</p><p>“The zippers are perfectly functional. I don’t know what you’re doing wrong.” Hank joked. “The others are capable of closing and opening them, too.”</p><p>“So are these zippers on the thighs serving any function or are they just an aesthetic feature?” Charles mumbled, unzipping the zipper on his thigh.</p><p>“Will you all stop making fun of the suits I made?” Hank exclaimed. “They are flight suits designed to withstand extreme g-forces. Havok and Banshee’s suits were designed to work in perfect tandem with their powers.”</p><p>Sean chuckled. “Havok and Banshee.”</p><p>Raven grinned. “Yes, our codenames, Sean.”</p><p>Erik raised an eyebrow. “Magneto is still not really creative.”</p><p>“As if you won’t go on using it.” Charles joked and looked at Hank. “Now are we all ready to go?”</p><p>“Yes, we are.”</p><p>Erik looked at Charles for second and then sighed. “Yes, let’s go. Shaw won’t wait for us to arrive before starting his plan.”</p><p>Charles returned the German man’s gaze and nodded. “Erik’s right. There’s no time to lose.”</p><p>---</p><p>Hours later, Sebastian Shaw was dead, killed by Erik with the help of Charles. The nuclear war had been delayed and even if the risk of it was still present, it was a small victory. </p><p>Erik was lying in the sand, bleeding and holding his chest. When Moira had shot at him, Charles had called out to him, distracting him enough so that he hadn’t been able to deflect the bullet. The only solace for him was that he had been in the way of the bullet and it had not struck Charles. Yet bleeding out in the sand was not the way he wanted to go.</p><p>Charles was by his side in an instant. “Oh God, Erik.” He was panicking slightly. “Hang in there, love. We’ll stop the bleeding and Hank will patch you up once we get home. Just stay with me and calm down. Why did you not deflect the bullet?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to put you at risk of getting hit.” He whispered.</p><p>The bullet had struck just underneath his collarbone and had lodged itself firmly into his right chest. Breathing was beginning to get hard due to the pain yet Erik knew that he would not necessarily die from this unless he bled out. But nonetheless, Charles was beside himself with worry.</p><p>“Hank, get the first aid kit from the plane!” He called out and watched as the man ran off before he went back to stroking Erik’s hair and applying pressure to the wound. “We’ll get you to a doctor, love. You’ll be alright, I promise.”</p><p>To his surprise, Erik rose and shook his head, one hand pressed over the wound on his chest as he got to his knees, struggling to get to his feet. “No. Us turning on each other. It’s what they want. I tried to warn you, Charles. I want you by my side. We’re brothers, you and I. All of us, together. Protecting each other. We want the same thing.” With that, he extended his hand to Charles.</p><p>But Charles took a step back to get closer to the others. “My love, I’m sorry. But we do not.”</p><p>Erik merely nodded as he took Angel’s hand. She was next to Azazel and Riptide. He looked back at Charles and then at Raven and the others. “Society won’t accept us. We form our own. The humans have played their hand. Now we get ready to play ours. Who’s with me? No more hiding.”</p><p>Raven eyed him for a second and then turned to Charles. “I should stay with you, shouldn’t I? As your sister and as your friend, I should stay with you.”</p><p>Charles looked at her, heartbroken. “You should go with him. It’s what you want.”</p><p>“You promised me you would never read my mind.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” With that, he approached her and leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead. “You can choose to go with him if that is what you want. But you are always welcomed to come back home. My doors are always open.”</p><p>Raven smiled at him sadly before leaning in to press her lips to his cheek. “Take care of the others, Charles. And do take care of yourself. Maybe we’ll see each other again someday. I’m sorry, but I cannot stay.”</p><p>Charles nodded. “You are free to go. I love you. I can’t force you to stay with me.”</p><p>Raven looked at him one last time and then went to take Erik’s hand. And before anyone knew what was happening, all of them disappeared thanks to Azazel. Charles watched the smoke that the teleportation had left behind until it had dissolved. His lover was gone and so was his dear sister. </p><p>Yet he had a feeling that it was for the best. Making them stay would have only made them miserable. He loved them very dearly but he had to grant them their freedom. If they ever came back to him, perhaps he could try to rekindle their relationship. But if they never came back, he would simply have to accept it.</p><p>His contemplation was interrupted when he heard Sean groan in pain followed by a thud. When Charles turned, Sean was kneeling on the ground, holding his chest and Alex was standing on one foot, looking very pained.</p><p>Moira looked at them with worry in her eyes before rushing over to their side to ask if they were alright. “Sean, where does it hurt?” She asked gently.</p><p>The ginger gasped for air and widely gestured across his chest. “Everywhere.”</p><p>She turned to Hank. “You should see to him. I need to call someone to pick us up immediately. I hope I’ll be able to reach someone.”</p><p>Charles rushed to the boys, just as Hank had started to unzip Sean’s suits. When it was pulled back it revealed a large bruise on his chest. The telepath gasped quietly in shock.</p><p>“It’s probably a fractured rib or several fractured ribs.” Hank mused and gently pressed on the ginger’s chest to feel for any fractures.</p><p>Sean screamed out in pain and grasped for Alex’ arm, knocking the blond off his balance. Charles quickly rushed over to him and supported him. </p><p>“Alex, your foot is probably hurt. Sit down.” He instructed gently.</p><p>“But what about Sean?” He questioned, worry crossing his face. “He’s worse off than I am.” </p><p>“That does not mean that you should hurt yourself even more. Sit down. Hank will take good care of Sean.” Charles promised and helped Alex sit down. Then he gently took off the boy’s boot to which Alex groaned in pain. “I know it hurts but I need to take a look at your foot, alright? Try to take deep breaths and concentrate on me.” Then he examined the boy’s foot. “I’d say that it’s probably broken. Can you move your toes?”</p><p>Alex shook his head. “No, I can’t. Charles, it really hurts, so would you stop touching it?”</p><p>“I can try to take the pain away from you. I can block it out for you.” Charles suggested.</p><p>Alex shook his head again. “No, I can deal with it. If anyone needs that, it’s Sean.”</p><p>Hank was currently helping Sean sit back down. “I think it’s a broken rib or two. I can’t really tell without an X-Ray but we will take care of that later. Now he just needs to stay calm. He can breathe without any problems, though. So that’s good.”</p><p>Charles smiled and knelt down in front of Sean. “Thank you, Hank.” He then started to talk to the boy. “Sean, you and Alex did amazing today. And do you know what?”</p><p>“What?” Sean asked, his breath coming out laboured.</p><p>“You both survived.” Charles smiled. “You’re hurt but your injuries will heal. What is important is that you both survived and we can all go home. You two can help me build up a school for mutants and now you can live out the rest of your lives happily.”</p><p>Sean looked at him for a second before the realisation hit him and he burst into tears of relief. “You’re right! We’re alive.” Then he grasped at his chest. “Crying hurts my rips.”</p><p>Alex scooted over put his hands onto Sean’s shoulders. “Then stop crying, you dumbass. There’s no need to cry. We survived.”</p><p>Sean took a shaky breath. “You’re right. I’m just so relieved. We survived.” </p><p>Charles smiled warmly, watching the two of them relax as they realised that their fears had not come true. Alex kept telling Sean to stop crying because according to him there was no reason for it. That did not stop a few stray tears from running down his face, though. Hank was smiling at Charles even though his eyes reflected a certain sadness and the telepath could understand that feeling all too well. Then Moira emerged from the wreck of the aeroplane and offered them a relieved smile.</p><p>“Someone is coming to pick us up.” She exclaimed. “They’ll be here as soon as possible and they’re sending an air ambulance. I told them that we had some injuries and they promised to hurry.”</p><p>Charles turned to her and offered her a smile. He let his gaze drift over the two boy’s sitting on the floor, Moira gently smiling at him and Hank that was checking in on Alex and Sean. The telepath heaved a sigh and smiled more genuinely now.</p><p>“We’re going home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. We all got old at breakneck speed, slow it down, go easy on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charles plans to open up his school while all of the team fears that Alex and Sean might have to go fight in the war. In their moments of fear, they find solace in the memory of their childhood.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another edited version of an old chapter. Hope you like this one ^^<br/>Title from "Wetsuit" by The Vaccines.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In November of 1962, the inhabitants of the Westchester mansion had gone completely back to their normal routines. Charles had started to prepare the mansion so it could house the first students he wanted to find and teach. They would not necessarily be many in number but he would help them. Hank was helping Charles prepare the mansion and so were Alex and Sean. Although the ginger had to go easy on the work because of his broken ribs not being completely fine.</p><p>It was a rainy afternoon when Charles came into the living room where Alex and Sean were currently talking and listening to music. He smiled to himself as he saw how much more relaxed and happy they were now that the fight on Cuba was behind them. Sean had his legs flung over Alex’ lap and was lazily talking away about a song they had listened to prior.</p><p>Charles approached them, smiling. “Alright, boys. I hope you’re ready to go on the recruiting visit today. Hopefully taking you two with me will convince the kids that I can actually help them as I helped you.”</p><p>Sean let his head fall back. “Wait that was today?”</p><p>“Yes, Sean.” Charles chided. “I told you to write it down.”</p><p>“Sorry.” The ginger chuckled. “Well, I guess we have to go.”</p><p>“Yes, you do.” Charles put his hands on his hips. “Just because you forget doesn’t mean you get out of your responsibilities..”</p><p>“I hope this is quick. I was looking forward to a relaxing afternoon.” Alex grumbled. </p><p>Charles chuckled. “It’s certainly not my fault that both of you didn’t mark the date in your calendar or something.”</p><p>“Our what?” Alex started to laugh. “Why would we have a calendar? We’re not old and boring like you.”</p><p>“Thank you for that.” Charles smiled and nodded toward the door. “Now come along.”</p><p>---</p><p>The recruiting visit had gone well and the only thing left to do was convincing the parents to let their kids move into the school, at least until the young twin girls had learned to control their powers enough to not endanger anyone.</p><p>While Charles was discussing study plans and visiting hours with the parents, Alex and Sean were keeping the little girls Hazel and Maeve occupied.</p><p>Hazel grinned up at Sean. “You’re just as tall as my big brother David!” She laughed happily. “He’d always help me reach the monkey bars when playing in the garden!”</p><p>“Really now?” Sean chuckled, crouching down. “Well, I would help you with that as well but it’s raining and playing in the rain is not such a nice experience.”</p><p>Alex looked up from where he was playing cat’s cradle with Maeve. “Sean is really tall. But he’s also very lanky and clumsy.”</p><p>“I’m not clumsy.” Sean defended himself.</p><p>“Just this morning you were standing in my room and tripped without even walking.” Alex laughed. “You are definitely clumsy.”</p><p>Maeve doubled over in laughter and her sister joined in. “David is also really clumsy! He always dropped everything.”</p><p>“Where is David? I haven’t seen him around.” Sean mused. “Is he in college or at work or something?”</p><p>The girls quieted down and Maeve started to fiddle with the string her and Alex had previously played with. “No.” She whispered. “He left two months ago just after Hazel and I had turned eleven. He was eighteen so he had to fight in the war.”</p><p>Both Alex and Sean fell quiet. The ginger looked at the girls sadly and Alex was feeling rather scared. He himself could come up in the draft before he even knew what was happening. Even though he hoped that him working at the school would allow him to stay at home, this could only happen once the school was actually open and running. Until then he could be called in at any moment. </p><p>That was also why Charles and Hank were hurrying so much to get the school opened. Charles as a professor and someone older than 26 would not be in the draft. And Hank was currently still working for the CIA until the school was opened. But Alex and Sean had nothing that would hold them back. If they could teach at the school, they had a bigger chance to stay home.</p><p>Sean was the first to speak. “I’m sure he’ll come home soon. And I’m sure he’ll be fine. He’ll be so happy to see you again.”</p><p>Hazel nodded sadly. “I miss him.”</p><p>“I can understand that. You know I have siblings, too. But they are all the way over in Ireland and I rarely ever see them.”</p><p>“That’s sad.” Hazel whispered and got up to wrap her arms around Sean’s neck. “Do you think David will come back?”</p><p>Sean hugged the girl and looked at Alex, seeking for help so the blond chimed in. “You know, we always worry about the people we love but most of the time we don’t have to because they would do anything to come back to us. I’m sure David will do anything to come back to you two.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Maeve smiled softly. “Can we play a board game?”</p><p>“Alright.” Alex said gently. “Hazel, do you want to join?”</p><p>The girl let go of Sean and nodded. “Yes, please.”</p><p>---</p><p>Later that evening, Sean and Alex were in the ginger’s room, lying on the bed and talking. That’s when Sean rolled over to cuddle to Alex’ side. </p><p>“Do you think we’ll get the school running before we eventually have to go to war?” Sean whispered. “I heard they do terrible things once they find out you’re a mutant. I heard that they experiment on you, cut you open and then leave you on some cold and sterile metal table.”</p><p>Alex looked down at the other boy and stroked his hair. “Where did you hear things like that? Sean, we’ll be alright. Charles is doing everything he can to get the school running and it’ll probably not take much longer. And then we’ll probably be fine.”</p><p>Sean nodded quietly and sighed. “If we are in the draft, we need to stay together, yes? Do you promise that you will always stay by my side?”</p><p>“If I can, I will.” Alex said gently. “Why would I want to leave you? I mean you’re so clumsy, I couldn’t possible leave you alone, could I know?”</p><p>“Yeah, clumsy Sean. Very funny.” Sean chuckled. “Alright, let’s just talk about something else.”</p><p>Alex smiled. “When I was a small boy, I really wanted to be a pilot and fly a fighter jet at least once in my life. Now I just hope I never have to see one of them in real life.”</p><p>“When I was a little kid, I wanted to become a singer.” Sean chuckled. “We had a nanny who I think was really annoyed by me singing all the time.”</p><p>“Is she still with your family?”</p><p>“Yes, she’s taking care of my younger siblings.” Sean smiled. “You know what I loved as a kid?”</p><p>“No, how would I know?” Alex laughed.</p><p>“I loved to ride my bicycle. But one day I fell with it and hurt my leg really badly.” He said. “My brother Aidan had to carry me home and we went to the ER immediately. It was broken and my mother was so angry because we rode the bikes through the woods behind the house where we weren’t supposed to go.”</p><p>“I loved to play soccer.” Alex explained. “I once got a ball to the face and it knocked out one of my baby teeth.”</p><p>“We once did the cliche thing of putting a string to the door and tying it to my tooth to pull it out.” Sean laughed. “I don’t think I’ve ever been that scared.”</p><p>“Not even know?” Alex teased. “You could go to war but that is, of course, nothing compared to getting a baby tooth pulled.”</p><p>“I wanted to distract us from the topic of war and you bring it up.” Sean chided. “Can we not talk about that and literally anything else?”</p><p>Alex looked at the ceiling. “Sean?” </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Alex laughed. “How the hell do you trip while just standing and doing nothing?”</p><p>---</p><p>Meanwhile, Charles was setting up the room he had prepared for Maeve and Hazel. He and Moira had bought two single beds for the room, along with a wardrobe and two tables to work on. She was very happy to find out that Charles had already recruited two students. The girls were told that they could bring any toys or decoration that they wanted. He was sure they would prefer to decorate the room themselves.</p><p>Still the idea of finding some of his old toys just in case the girls didn’t bring anything, popped into his head. Thus he ventured into an old storage room on the uppermost floor. He has planning to just dig up some of his old games or toys to bring down but what he found was an old box titled Raven.</p><p>He smiled to himself as he dropped to his knees and opened it. It was filled with everything she had used to play with, from the dolls she played with when she was a smaller girl to the fake doctor’s kit she had loved when she was a little older. </p><p>Charles could remember how she had once come to him when he was sick and pretended to take care of him after she found out that his parents hadn’t cared and only gotten him some medicine from the family doctor. She had spent the afternoon testing his reflexes with a little hammer and pretending to listen to his lungs with the fake stethoscope. Charles had, of course, played along.</p><p>Underneath all of the toys was the yoyo Charles had once gotten her that she’d spent hours practising with when she’d gotten bored. He found an unsolved Rubiks cube that she had played with on a rainy afternoon but simply given up on when Charles had invited her to play with him.</p><p>When he got past the toys he also found old drawings of hers. They ranged from crude and childlike drawings of her and Charles to pretty well-drawn sketches from her teen years. Charles had to chuckle when he saw how the birds she used to draw had evolved from wiggly lines to really detailed and life-like pencil sketches. </p><p>He truly missed her. But he knew that he did the right thing in letting her go. Even if he was worried and sick with the longing to at least talk to her over the phone, he knew that he shouldn’t contact her. She needed her space. All her life, Raven had grown up by Charles’ side and her need for freedom was understandable. Still, he wished he could see her smile once more. But it seemed that he had to be satisfied with seeing her smile only in his memories.</p><p>Charles only stopped looking through the box when Hank called him down for dinner. When he arrived in the kitchen he expected Alex and Sean being happy about what the day had brought but they looked terrified.</p><p>“What happened?” Charles inquired. “Did something happen?”</p><p>Sean held up a letter. “We’re in the draft.” He stammered, tears gathering in his eyes. “Both of us.”</p><p>Alex swallowed thickly. “We’ll have to fight in Vietnam. We have to go to war.”</p><p>Charles felt his heart drop into his stomach. The two young boys that he had come to know and love like brothers were supposed to fight in a war. And he couldn’t shake off the feeling that it was due to his failure of opening up the school fast enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, hope you like this chapter. As always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated.</p><p>Stay healthy and safe. See you soon ^^</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this! Leave a Kudos and Comment if you want to ^^<br/>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>